Factice
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kise pense que tout est faux. Il ne connaît juste pas la douleur de Kuroko, et comment il se sent quand il attend que Kise rentre à la maison... UA, Pilote!Kise/Professeur de maternelle!Kuroko.


**Titre : Plastic**_**  
**_

**Pairing : Kise/Kuroko**

**Résumé : **Kise pense que tout est faux. Il ne savait juste pas la douleur de Kuroko, et comment il se sentait quand il attendait que Kise rentre à la maison.

_Ndt :Donc ceci est une traduction d'une fiction d'aokuro, que je vous recommande, ses fictions sont supers ! Pas de réponse à ma demande de traduction, si l'auteur me signifie par la suite son désaccord, je retirerai cette traduction._

_D'ailleurs, un truc que je n'avais JAMAIS pensé à faire, dire que les images ne sont pas à moi. Sur toutes les fics, aucune image n'est à moi. Donc, voilà… Par contre je ne peux pas préciser les sources (oh et je pense que je le mettrai toujours à partir de maintenant, on sait jamais)_

* * *

Tout est factice. Se dit Kise dans son esprit. Son visage, sa popularité, ses fans, tout, même son travail. Ça le rendait malade. Mais la chose qui le dégoutait le plus était l'amour. L'amour de Kuroko Tetsuya pour lui – un amour factice.

Kise rit de lui-même. Par l'enfer, que pensait-il ? Appeler l'amour de Kurokocchi, l'amour de son mari adoré, factice. Il devait être très fatigué pour penser à des choses stupides comme ça.

_« ça doit être parce que je suis trop fatigué »_ tenta t-il de se réconforter, parce qu'avoir un amour à sens unique n'était pas une bonne chose. Il retira sa casquette, et inspira puis expira fortement. Si fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sourit.

« Quel jour est-on ? » demanda t-il à un de ses collègues.

« Jeudi. Quoi ? Tu avais oublié à cause du décalage horaire ? »

« Non, c'était juste pour être sûr. » Dit-il en souriant.

* * *

« Wah ! Le mari de sensei est pilote ? »

Kuroko sourit à l'enfant qui semblait excité par l'histoire qu'il racontait. Il tapota la tête de l'enfant et dit « Oui, un très bon. »

Les yeux de l'enfant brillèrent en imaginant combien le mari de leur sensei devait être génial. Être un pilote était vraiment cool ! C'était un travail incroyable !

« Sensei ! Sensei ! Est-ce qu'il voyage dans le monde ? » lui demanda un autre enfant.

Kuroko rit à la mignonne question et répondit, « Oui, bien sûr ! Il a voyagé dan spleins de pays différents. »

« Hee~Je veux être un pilote alors~ comme ça je pourrais voyager dans le monde ! »

« Je veux être un pilote aussi~ »

Voir leurs visages heureux rendit Kuroko heureux aussi. Cependant, malgré ça, il sentait que quelque chose manquait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kise, son mari, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Ça faisait mal. Mais il décida de ne pas y penser.

« Sensei~ à quoi ressemble le mari de sensei ? Pouvons-nous le voir ? » Demanda une petite fille en tirant sur son tablier.

« Umm… » Kuroko réfléchit à la réponse un moment avant qu'un autre enfant ne crie

« Ouais~ à quoi il ressemble ? J'veux aussi voir le mari de sensei ! »

« Pouvons-nous le voir, sensei ? »

« Laissez moi le voir~ »

Pendant un moment, Kuroko put sentir ses propres lèvres trembler. Mais ensuite il sourit gentiment.

« Je suis désolé, mes chéris, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir pour l'instant, parce qu'il est au travail », expliqua Kuroko.

« Pas marrant~ Je veux vraiment voir le mari de sensei ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Il pouvait dire en voyant le visage des enfants qu'ils étaient vraiment déçus. Leurs plaintes faisaient écho dans son esprit. Leurs plaintes à propos de vouloir voir son mari, Kise Ryouta. Son sourire se fana, remplacé par une expression quelque peu triste, mais les enfants ne pouvaient pas le voir.

« Moi aussi… » Dit Kuroko sans réfléchir. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'embuer et devenir chauds. « Je… aussi… je veux le voir… »

Après que Kuroko eut parlé, la pièce devint silencieuse.

* * *

« Les enfants sont chiants ! » Protesta Aomine alors qu'il venait juste de finir d'aider le dernier enfant à traverser la route.

Kuroko rit un peu à la déclaration de l'officier. « Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de m'aider, Aomine-kun. »

« Non, pas besoin de me remercier » dit l'homme à la peau bronzée.

« Mais tu aides les enfants à traverser tous les jours, et parfois même les raccompagnes chez eux. »

« C'est mon travail, c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Tetsu, mais ces gamins sont ceux qui devraient le faire ! Ils sont si chiants. S'accrocher comme ça à moi et rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient que je suis ? Un clown ? Ça me porte sur les nerfs ! »

Cela fit sourire Kuroko. « S'il te plaît, ne leur en veux pas, ce sont juste des petits enfants. »

« Et putain c'est pour ça que je les déteste ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ça me rappelle Sakurai. » Aomine fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers une autre direction. « J'ai fini. J'vais aller chercher quelques trucs à manger. Tu viens ? »

« Non, merci Aomine-kun. S'il te plaît fais attention à toi. » Il fit un petit salut, auquel Aomine répondit d'un vague signe de la main, avant de partir.

Après qu'il fut sûr qu'Aomine aie disparu de sa vue, Kuroko retourna sur ses pas et s'assit sur un banc en face de la maternelle. Le vent était agréable, soufflant doucement sur le visage de Kuroko, à travers ses cheveux, le faisant fermer les yeux. Sentant et écoutant le vent dans une douce paix. Et c'était si tranquille que Kuroko pensa qu'il se serait endormi s'il n'avait pas senti quelque chose de chaud derrière son oreille gauche et son nom murmuré d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Kuroko-»

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sursauta. Il tourna alors rapidement la tête pour voir…

« -cchi. »

… Un blond qui lui souriait gentiment. Il laissa presque couler une larme solitaire le long de sa joue.

« Quoi ? Tu leur as dit ça ? » Kise était surpris il tourna sa tête vers Kuroko.

« Kise-kun ! S'il te plaît concentres-toi sur la route ! » Paniqua Kuroko. Même s'il ne montra aucune expression, Kise savait qu'il l'était.

« Ah pardon, pardon » Kise tourna sa tête vers l'avant à nouveau. Il les conduisait jusqu'à leur maison. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il les tue sur la route après avoir été séparés si longtemps.

Après un moment de silence, Kise parla à nouveau.

« Umm… Donc, les enfants de ton école veulent me rencontrer, après que tu leur aies raconté une histoire sur moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas leur parler de Midorimacchi qui est devenu un médecin, ou d'un pompier comme kagamicchi, un chef pâtissier comme Muraakibaracchi, un joueur de shôgi comme Akashicchi ou, comme Aominecchi, un – »

Kuroko sourit. « Mais ils ne sont pas mon mari, Kise-kun. Et les enfants n'aiment pas vraiment Aomine-kun. »

Kise rougit un peu. « Ah ? Oh, je vois… donc c'est ça. Hehe. »

« Ils veulent te voir, mais je leur ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas, puisque tu travaillais. »

« Je vois. Je pense que je peux venir à ton école demain » sourit Kise.

« Mais, tu dois être fatigué, non ? Tu n'es pas obligé » dit Kuroko.

« C'est bon. Il n'y a pas moyen que je les déçoive. Et je suis libre pour une semaine. »

Kuroko sourit. Kise ne put le voir, s'étant maintenant concentré sur la conduite de la voiture.

* * *

Kuroko prit une cuillerée de la nourriture qu'il était en train de préparer et goûta. Il se dit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il prit le sel et en ajouta un peu, lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mains n'atteignent ses hanches, les étreignant. Et une paire de lèvres touchèrent son cou, faisant rougir Kuroko, crier sous le choc et accidentellement mettre beaucoup de sel dans la nourriture.

« K-Kise-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le repas est fichu ! » kuroko essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte serrée, seulement pour faire se rencontrer deux de ses doigts et la plaque brûlante et crier à nouveau – de douleur cette fois.

« Ah ! Kurokocchi, du calme ! Regarde tes doigts ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria Kise.

« C'est mon problème ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria aussi Kuroko, mais pas aussi fort que Kise.

Kise éteignit le gaz et attrapa la main de Kuroko, le fit asseoir sur la table et prit la boîte de premier secours dans le placard. Il chercha à l'intérieur de la crème apaisante et des bandages et les sortit pour soigner les doigts de Kuroko.

« N'apparais pas comme ça, Kise-kun, tu m'as surpris » dit Kuroko.

« Ne sois pas hypocrite, tu fais souvent ça, toi aussi ! » rétorqua Kise.

Et puis, silence.

Tout ce que Kuroko faisait était regarder le visage de Kise. Il eut une soudaine envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais ça n'aurait pas correspondu à son caractère.

« Nah, fini. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda Kise. Kuroko secoua juste la tête.

« Maintenant, nous n'avons rien à manger, Kise-kun. »

Kise posa ses mains sur la table, de chaque côté de Kuroko. « N t'inquiètes pas, si ce n'est que ça, je t'emmène dîner dehors. » Kise lui sourit. Mais le sourire se fana dans la seconde, il vit quelque chose qui le rendait triste, l'expression de kuroko.

Non, ce n'était pas une expression démonstrative, en fait ce n'était pas une expression différente. Mais il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Kuroko baissa la tête, ne regardant pas les yeux de Kise. Il semblait méditatif, mais Kise n'en était pas sûr, c'était difficile à dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kurokocchi ? » Kise leva un sourcil. Il tentait de voir clair à travers l'expression de Kuroko.

« Mais – » il se coupa. Le mot qui sortait de la petite bouche de Kuroko. « Ne veux-tu pas… Kise-kun… Ne veux-tu pas passer cette nuit… Juste nous deux dans notre maison ? Non ? Tu es parti deux mois et … C'est rare que tu sois là, donc nous pourrions juste rester à la maison et – »

« Quoi ? »

Silence. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kise ouvre la bouche une nouvelle fois.

« C'est… D'accord, c'est d'accord si tu ne veux pas sortir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les places encombrées. Donc – »

« Non. »

« Hn ? »

« Ce n'est… Pas ça, Kise –kun. Je… Juste… Je ne peux pas… » Kuroko mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « C'est juste… Tu… » Sa respiration se coupa à nouveau, mais il continua ses mots « … M'as tellement manqué. »

« Je… T'ai manqué ? » demanda Kise. Il savait que c'était une question stupide.

Kuroko approuva d'un signe de tête et posa sa tête sur le torse de Kise Kise regarda seulement le table où Kuroko était assis, choqué, et enroula ses mains autour du corps de Kuroko.

Après un moment, Kise décida de soulever Kuroko de la table, faisant sursauter le plus jeune de surprise, qui enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour de la taille de Kise. Le blond marcha jusqu'au salon et posa Kuroko sur le sofa, puis s'assit à côté de lui. La lumière était faible – le seul éclairage était celui de la cuisine, qui était à côté du salon.

Kise posa sa main sur la joue gauche de Kuroko. « Tu m'as aussi manqué. » Il embrassa la joue droite de son amant et parla à nouveau. « Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué » et il le serra fermement dans ses bras. « Je t'aime, Kurokocchi… Mon Kurokocchi… »

Kuroko lui rendit son étreinte. « Je t'aime aussi Kise-kun », dit-il doucement.

Cela fit sourire Kise amèrement. IL rompit l'étreinte et regarda dans les yeux de Kuroko. « Tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi cette stupide question ? » Kuroko haussa les sourcils.

Ça lui rappela ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt. Kise émit un petit rire.

«Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, Kurokocchi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à dire quelque chose que tu ne ressens même pas. Juste moi seul… Juste mois seul qui ressent ça ne me dérange pas. » Il sourit, touchant une nouvelle fois la joue de Kuroko.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Silence.

« C'est évident, non ? Kurokocchi, je t'aime. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je vais bien avec ça, aussi longtemps que tu es à mes côtés. Je sais que tu aimes Aomi – »

« Quelle connerie est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? » Une larme tomba de l'œil gauche de Kuroko et coula jusqu'à son menton. Juste à côté de la main de Kise. Les yeux de Kise s'élargirent.

« Attends, Kurokocchi – »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je meurs de ne pas te voir tous les jours et je suis heureux de te voir revenir à la maison sain et sauf juste pour t'entendre dire ça… » De plus en plus de larmes roulaient sur son visage sans expression, mais Kise pouvait la sentir, la tristesse derrière cette façade.

Kise paniqua et tenta d'essuyer les larmes du magnifique visage de son Kurokocchi adoré, mais elles continu aient d'apparaître. « Kurokocchi, je – »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait, Kise-kun ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait pour te faire penser ça ? »

Oui. Comment Kise pouvait-il penser ça ? C'était parce qu'il le laissait toujours ? Alors, celui qui avait mal fait était Kise, non ? Le laissant comme ça et revenant seulement après deux mois qui paraissaient être un million d'années. Pas étonnant que Kise se sente comme s'il n'était pas aimé, parce qu'il était celui qui fuyait.

« S'il te plaît, ne pleures pas… S'il te plaît… »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai épousé ? » L'expression de Kuroko se brisa.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_ pensa Kise en essuyant à nouveau les larmes. « Kurokocchi s'il te plaît – »

« Je – »

Kise embrassa les lèvres de Kuroko aussi vite qu'il put avant que les mots ne sortent. Il embrassait Kuroko profondément et ne changea pas un seul instant leur position. Il voulait d'abord que Kuroko se calme. Après qu'il se fut calmé, Kise stoppa le baiser et regarda dans les yeux de Kuroko. Il passa sa main dans les doux cheveux bleu clair de Kuroko.

« Kurokocchi, je n'ai jamais voulu dire que… » Dit-il doucement. « Je suis désolé. Je pensais à des choses négatives. Je suis juste… Effrayé… Que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour… »

« Es tu un idiot ? Tu peux dire que Momoi-san m'aimait juste en observant son comportement. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre mes sent – »

« Je ne peux pas » coupa Kise. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, même si cependant je te comprends… Un peu, mais parfois, je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses. C'est dur de voir, avec ton visage, tu sais ? » Kise pinça doucement la joue de Kuroko. « Je suis désolé… Je pense que je ne suis pas réellement qualifié pour être ton mari, ne ? » il eut un petit rire.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es qualifié ou pas », dit Kuroko.

« Tu as raison. Donc, laissons Kurokocchi décider ». Il sourit et embrassa le bout du nez de Kuroko « Je t'aime. » Et son front. « Ton amour ». Chacun de ses sourcils. « Donne le moi… ». Ses joues. « S'il te plaît… »

Kise l'embrassa profondément. Et ensuite, il étouffa de baisers le visage de Kuroko, son cou, ses clavicules…

« Uhm… Kise-kun… »

« Ryouta. »

Kuroko regarda ses yeux. Le questionnant.

« Nous sommes mariés, tu sais. Appelle-moi Ryouta. » Il mordit gentiment le cou de Kuroko.

« Nnh, R-Ryouta… » Kuroko agrippa les vêtements de son Kise. « Arrête ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux le faire, Kurokocchi~ »

« Tetsuya. »

« Hn ? »

« Ce n'est pas logique si je t'appelle Ryouta, mais que tu continues à m'appeler Kurokocchi. J'ai changé de nom pour Kise Tetsuya depuis longtemps, tu sais. »

Kise sourit. « Mais je n'y suis pas habitué ! Ah… Bien alors Tetsuyacchi~ »

« Après tout, c'est la même chose » commenta Kuroko.

Kise sourit et se releva, portant Kuroko jusqu'à leur chambre. Kuroko entoura le cou de Kise de ses bras. Kise embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres et sourit joyeusement.

Il posa Kuroko sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

« Ce n'est pas factice ».

« Huh ? Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Et puis, il commença à dévorer son mari.

End.


End file.
